Great Valley High
by Duchess Eileen
Summary: Join our favorite group of dinosaurs as they attempt to survive high school! What happens when Littlefoot finds himself partnered with the oddest group of kids for a school project? Food fights, love, detention, and friendship. // Alternate Universe //
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : The real Littlefoot is a dinosaur. And whatever chances I ever had of owning him and his buddies perished with the rest of the dinosaurs hundreds of thousands of years ago.=(

- -_ x **N**ote_

_So, the other day I went looking for a good Land Before Time Fan fiction. Sadly enough, I didn't find too many. So I decided, why not write my own? But I'm best with a little romance, and I don't quite love Littlefoot&Ali. I prefer Littlefoot&Cera... but they're kinda different species, so yea._

_So here's my High School story with our favorite characters as humans. I know at first it may not seem a lot like Land Before Time, but I'm hoping for it to get more like it as time goes on. With emphasize on friendship between different sorts on people, and with the personalities of the characters coming out._

_Alright, so, how many kids do you know named "Littlefoot?"_

_Me too. In order to make the story realistic, I changed the names. I know that may seem off, but I really can't imagine someone being named Littlefoot, naturally. But, to keep some ring of the old, Littlefoot will be called Littlefoot later; his grandparents call him that, and the entire group will pick up on that in chapter two/three._

_I tried to pick normal names for each character, that kind of resembled their actual name. With Littlefoot, I just randomly picked Connor. Most of the last names have a pun in them, other then Littlefoot's._

_Littlefoot became Connor "Littlefoot" Douglas, Ali became Alli Long, Cera became Sarah Threeve, Ducky is now Dolly Southlake, Petrie is Peter Nightingale, and Spike is Spevk "Spike" Rehmeev.  
_

_Hip is also in this chapter; for those who haven't seen the second sequel, you'll probably be saying 'Who?' He's a bully in the Great Valley, bossing around Littlefoot and his pals. I also plan on bringing Chomper in sometime in the future, and also will probably get to Tricia. If you don't know who these dinosaurs are, don't worry. I'll explain before introducing them their position in the actual story.=)_

_Okay. I hope you like my Land Before Time school fan fiction!_

_Rated T at current, for mild cursing. Sorry for such a long note!  
_

_- - **x** - - _

**Great Valley High**

**.**_c_hapter **.**_o_ne

by Duchess Eileen

"_And they all grew up together in the valley, generation upon generation, each passing on to the next. The tale of their ancestor's journey to the valley long ago._ _"_

_- _Narrator

_- - **x** - -_

"Look, I said I'm sorry." Alli giggled, as she quickened her pace, doing her best to keep up with her boyfriend. "The professor-"

"I told you to stop handing me notes." Connor replied dryly, turning his head to frown at the black-haired girl next to him.

"And I did."

"After he gave me detention." Giving her best sympathetic smile, Alli laced her fingers with Connor's.

"Aw, come on. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Connor relaxed some, his eyes darting to her's.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you did." He mumbled, a twinkle appearing in his eyes. Laughing, Alli began to trot faster, dragging the boy with her.

"Then I'll just have to make it up to you, won't I?" She giggled, heading over to their favorite tree.

- - _**x**_ - -

"Ugh."

"I know, right?" Several girls nodded their agreement, as they watched the pair skip over to the old hickory tree.

"They're disgusting." Sarah snorted, crossing her arms. "I mean, just look at them. It's so gay." More nods of agreement. Taking a fierce bite out of her sandwich, Sarah continued to glare heavily at the couple. "Seriously, can't they make out in like, a private place?"

"Maybe they just want to rub it in all the single people's faces?" One girl suggested sardonically, as she attempted to eat her cafeteria pizza.

"Probably. People like that are so stuck up." With that, Sarah pointedly turned away from the site of the two making out. "Remind me to dip Long's hair in paint, next time we're in Art class." She said to the nearest girl, who chuckled and nodded.

- - _**x**_ - -

"Ooh, they look scary, Pete." Eying the group of older girls, Dolly glanced sideways at Peter, who was rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Er, yea. They weren't there yesterday. Um... we could eat..." Glancing around, the boy ran his hand through his dark brown hair again. People were everywhere. And all he wanted was to find a nice little secluded spot for him and Dolly. "Er... maybe by the hickory." Face lighting up, Dolly nodded enthusiastically, before turning and skipping off towards the tree.

But she stopped before she reached it, leaning to her right and gazing around the tree. A moment later, she had returned to Peter's side. He stopped in his tracks, and looked at her red face questioningly.

"There are some upper class men over there."

"Oh." Peter said, blinking. That didn't quite explain Dolly's face, but it did cancel out the hickory as an option of seating. "Maybe.... then..." Again, he started glancing around. Kids were packed on all the benches and on the walls, and sprawled on the grass all around.

"Oh, look!" Dolly suddenly squeaked happily, pointing at one of the tables. Almost immediately, Peter felt his day worsen, from a bland mediocre to a dark evil, as he glanced at the table. "It's Hip. And his table isn't full." She said euphorically, before grabbing Peter's sleeve and dragging him over to Hip's table.

- - _**x**_ - -

By himself, sat a boy with bronze skin. In his hands, was an over packed Footlong. Subway, of course. Ever since he'd arrived in America, he'd been addicted to various fast food joints; it amazed him, the speed at which they could make a cheeseburger.

He took a large bite of the sandwich, happily unaware of his surroundings. His back was up against the wall that ran along the road that circled the school. Around him, sitting on the wall to his left and right, and sitting on the grass in front of him, were kids. All ages, all types. All chatting, but none to him. This was natural for him though; he wasn't much of a conversationalist.

He took another large bite and munched happily, the blue detention slip that a teacher, angry with his silence, had given him earlier, absolutely and utterly forgotten.

- - _**x**_ - -

"Hey Hip." Peter greeted grudgingly. He was rewarded with a toothy grin from Hip. Inwardly, Peter fumed. The older boy had no braces, unlike the gangly tenth grader. There was a rumor that the blond had once had them, earlier, when he was a kid, but Dolly profusely believed that Hip had always been perfect.

"Well, look who it is! Dolly, Peter, my old friends." The boy laughed happily, making Peter hate him even more. Dolly, on the other hand, was practically swooning on the spot.

"Hey Hip." She mumbled happily, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Um, can we sit-?"

"Sure!" Hip immediately answered, before forcefully scooching himself and his friends, subsequently knocking one of them off the bench they sat on, over. Dolly plopped down next to him, her face glowing pink.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._ Peter thought darkly, as he squeezed onto the bench next to Dolly. When Hip started conversing with Dolly, Peter did his best not to openly glare at the seventeen year old.

Dolly did all the talking for the two of them. Literally. For the rest of lunch, Peter bit his tongue; he didn't trust just what choice words might come out. But when there were only five minutes left of lunch, Hip started to argue with one of his other friends.

"I told you to do the math homework!" Hip snorted, stabbing his pasta with unneeded force.

"It was your turn to do it!" Retorted the friend. Chris, Peter thought the name was. Or was it Kevin?

"But I had a stuff to do last night! So it went to you!"

"Oh yea?"

"Dolly, I think we should lea-" Peter started, leaning over and whispering in Dolly ear. He didn't get to finish; a wad of potato appeared suddenly, and smacked Hip in the face. Naturally, the senior responded by chucking a handful of pasta at Chris.

Wide spread panic occurred, where many food products were flung.

- - _**x**_ - -

"You three should be ashamed." The principal told them sternly.

"But sir-" Peter attempted again, but he was cut short by the principal.

"Mister Nightingale, I don't care how many times you claim you were not in with the stunt. You yourself were covered in food, and I bet I can find many witnesses that can backup the fact that you and Miss Southlake were sitting with Rogers, McCowen, and Greene. Detention, all of you."

- - _**x**_ - -

"Sorry." Dolly said weakly, gazing up at Peter with large puppy eyes. The boy could only sigh.

"It's alright." Great. He just got his first detention, thanks to the Idiot Trio. And, speaking of the Trio...

"Dolly, I'm so sorry!" Hip said heartfully, grabbing Dolly's hand once he and his group caught up to the pair. Subtly, Peter watched as Dolly's face turned bright red. Why couldn't it turn bright red when _he_ grabbed her hand?

"Oh... uh, it's alright, Hip." Dolly giggled sheepishly, glancing down at his hand. "I mean... it wasn't... totally your fault." _That's a lie. _Peter though dully, glaring at one of the many lockers that lined the walls.

"But it was." Hip replied, almost too dramatically, "I'll make it up to you. Promise." A perfect wink. Peter's insides boiled. Dolly giggled at this, covering her mouth with her free hand. She looked absolutely adorable. Hip opened his mouth, about to continue, but was interrupted by the bell. "Later, though. See ya!"

A second later, Hip and his cronies were gone. Kids leaked into the hallway, some stopping at lockers, others heading to their next class, a few stopping to chat with friends.

"He is so dreamy." Dolly sighed happily.

"Yea, totally." Peter responded darkly, before grabbing her arm and heading off to their next class, which they had together.

- - _**x**_ - -

"B one-ten..." Connor read from his blue slip. Glancing at the plate by the door, he sighed. B110. Great. _Detention time_. He thought without enthusiasm. Pushing his way in, he paused momentarily to take in the kids that sat in the room. Hip Rogers and his group was there, crowded in the seats farthest away from the teacher. There were a few more seniors, all sitting around Rogers.

A sprinklings of juniors were hanging out in the seats in the center of the classroom. Including the odd foreign exchange student who never spoke. But even odder then that were the two freshmen that were sitting in the seats closest to the teacher. One, a girl with curly blond hair that reached just below her shoulders, he'd seen around. She usually stood out due the odd outfits she wore. Today, she had a long white and yellow overcoat on. Under that, was a pink tank top with a kitten on it, and under that, a white shirt. Her jeans were mostly normal, until you got past the knees were they flared out in true '70s style. The boy he didn't know; he had dark brown hair, about two inches in length. The boy looked pissed, for some reason, glaring off into the corner of the classroom like the corner had personally wronged him.

Before Connor could make his way to the teacher, to hand the balding man his detention slip, he was shoved roughly to the side.

"Move it, Douglas." The girl commanded, trotting past him, head held high. Long orange hair, almost reaching her waist. Black pants, red t-shirt. Connor scowled at the girl, as she turned around, having handed the man her slip.

"Threeve." He greeted sourly. The girl smiled evilly, before shoving past him once again, making her way towards a seat in the back.

After handing over his slip, Connor made his way over to the seat behind the superfluously dressed girl, due to the fact that she looked like the least dangerous person in the room. The girl flashed a smile at him as he sat down, before turning her attention back to the teacher, who'd stood up.

"Alright, that should be all of you." The man said, as he walked around his desk, eying his attendance sheet. Putting it down on the desk, he smiled softly. He paused, and a senior in the back groaned.

"Can you just tell us our assignment?" It was tradition in Great Valley High for an assignment to be given in detention. No only would a kid have to serve his time, but he'd also have to complete the project, or the person would find themselves in detention again the proceeding week.

The teacher rolled his eyes, before picking up a stack of paper. "For years, film has been one of the greatest inventions of man kind." Started the teacher, whom Connor was actually beginning to like. He didn't seem all that bad; glancing over at Rogers, he frowned. The senior was mouthing the teacher's world mockingly. "And so, your assignment will be to create a film."

"What, all by ourselves?" The freshmen boy pipped up, as he received his paper.

"No, of course not." The teacher chuckled softly, as he made his way back to his chair. "You'll be working in groups." A moan swept over the whole class room. Group works were the worst for detention goers; they were the longest, being you had to coordinate your schedule around other people's. And often... "I'll be assigning your groups." Another, louder moan, took over the classroom. Several kids spoke up, attempting to argue all at the same time.

The teacher did his best to talk over it, but his words didn't even manage to reach Connor. The man had to dig into his desk, and pull out a whistle. A loud blow on it shut up the class room fast. There was a pause, in which the teacher cleared his throat. "You will work in the groups I assign. The films must be ten minutes long, and I want a script before the week is out. You have three weeks to finish the film. Nothing explicit. I want a summary of your film before this class is over."

"Boo!" Hip called from the back. The senior quickly shut up, when the teacher turned to look at the boy, looking very unamused.

"Would you like to land another detention, Mr. Rogers?" He asked darkly. Hip shook his head violently. "Fine then. You're with Viola Mella, Bryan Greene, Red Young, Todd Gonzales, and Ian Wade." Mainly juniors, other then Bryan, Connor thought, grinning. Rogers scowled as the names were read, casting glares at his new group mates. Two more groups were announced. Connor had yet to be called.

And much to his horror, neither had Sarah Threeve. Glancing at her, he meet her eyes; she looked furious.

"And the last group will be Connor Douglas, Peter Nightingale, Sarah Threeve, Dolly Southlake, and Sp... Speev..."

"Spike." The foreign student offered.

"Ah, thank you. Spike... Rehmeev..." The teacher sounded out the last name, before quickly continuing. "Alright, get to work!"

Connor glanced around at the classroom, from Sarah who was glaring daggers at the teacher, to the foreign student who was tracing patterns in his desk.

"Peter, we're in the same group!" The freshmen girl giggled, and Connor turned to look at the two. "Yep yep yep, we're gonna make the best film ever!"

… what had Alli got him into?

- - _**x**_ - -

_- - x **N**ote_

_I hope you liked my story.=D I do plan on updating soon, so hey, might as well subscribe to a story update, eh?=) If you're too lazy to review, atleast do this to me. I like knowing how many people are actually reading my story. Do it for Ducky! (Yep yep yep!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own. Sucks, right?

- - x _**N**ote_

_In this chapter, Tricia appears. In one of the later movies, Cera's dad finds an old herd mate that he got separated from a long time ago. They fall in love, and walla, Tricia appears._

_This chapter seemed short to me. But actually, what with the lengthy intro in the last chapter, it's probably around the same length. I'll try and make three longer.o-o;_

_Read and review! ;D_

_- - **x** - - _

**Great Valley High**

**.**_c_hapter **.**_t_wo

by Duchess Eileen

"_You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope!"_

_- _Ducky

_- - **x** - -_

There was a tense silence.

"So..." Dolly attempted, glancing awkwardly at the surrounding teens. She'd barely managed to convince the group to move to a corner so they could sit together, admit complaints, all from the redhead. But the move proved to no avail, as it didn't ease the situation at all.

In fact, it just seemed to make it worse.

"Maybe," Dolly said slowly, gazing around the circle, trying to build apprehension as she pitched her idea, "a James Bond film!" Crickets were louder then the group. Dolly let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, Sarah, if you've got a problem with me, then just say it." Connor snapped sharply.

Without a pause, Sarah responded cockily, "You're a conceited ass." Mentally and physically, Dolly slapped herself. _Oh for crying out loud! _

Beside her, Peter shot her a sympathetic look. Dolly frowned, and nudged her friend with her elbow.

"_Ayudasme_." She hissed. _Help me_. Spanish, which they both were taking.

"Er..." Peter replied, before glancing up at the upper class men. All three were looking at him now, waiting for whatever brilliant solution he could come up with. "Let's... try and be friends?"

Sarah started laughing immediately. Connor glared at her, while Ducky glanced between the two, crestfallen. Spike stared off into space, eyes glazed.

Peter gulped. Glancing sideways at the boy, Dolly couldn't blame him; these juniors were frightening.

Then, surprisingly, he spoke up again.

"Listen, all we got to do is make a stupid film, and then... then you two can go back to hating each other." Declared Peter with an air of authority, trying to sit up straighter as he spoke. Dolly blinked; usually Peter wasn't that bold. In fact, he frightened easily. Spiders, calculus, flying: the boy wouldn't get on an airplane to save his life. And even though is voice had wavered, and border lined on squeaky when he spoke, it was one of the most presumptuous things she'd ever seen him do.

"Fine." Sarah said shockingly, throwing her head back and glaring at the ceiling. Dolly rubbed a finger in one of her ears, wondering if she'd heard right.

She had.

"What's the movie going to be about?" Sarah asked, seemingly speaking to the ceiling. Dolly opened her mouth, about to suggest an idea, but Sarah spoke up again. "No Bond."

"Aww." Ducky mumbled, shoulders slagging.

"Detective?" Connor suggested.

"Stupid."

"Sci-fi?" Said Peter.

"Gay."

"Child's film?" Sarah tore her eyes off the ceiling, and gazed at Dolly like the girl had grown a second head.

"Hell no."

"Then what do you suppose?" Eyes narrowed, Connor scowled at the girl. Sarah only smirked at this.

"A chase film."

_- - **x** - -_

"So we're all ex-convicts running from the law." Connor finished.

"No offense, Connor," Alli said, frowning, "but that is a horrible idea." Sighing, the boy ran a hand through his already mussy hair.

"It was Sarah's idea. And it was the best we could come up with." Alli snorted at his explanation, before sliding closer to him on the bed.

"That girl is an idiot." With a laugh she pushed her lips to his. "I really am sorry." Alli purred softly. Connor chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"I forgive you."

The two made out for a few minutes, before a knocking on the door pulled them out of their reverie.

"Littlefoot, dinner is ready." Both teens hopped to their feet as a old lady pushed open the door, raising an eyebrow at her grandson. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" The woman laughed lightly, smiling sweetly at the two. Connor laughed in response, rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll be down in a minute, grandma."

"Don't take too long." The old woman replied, a twinkle in her eye as she turned and headed out the door, closing it gently behind herself. Glancing at his girlfriend, Connor stopped.

"What's up?" The girl was frowning at the door, hands on her hips.

"Don't you think it's childish?"

"What's childish?"

"Them calling you Littlefoot." Connor hestitated. His grandparents had always called him Littlefoot, ever since he was born. Apparently, it was a nickname given to him to his mother before she died.

"I don't think so." Grabbing Alli's hand, he dragged her out the door before she could say any more.

_- -** x **- -_

"What's a con-rict?" Tricia asked. Sarah let out a growl, before peeling her forehead of the desk, to which she'd been whacking her head against.

"God, you're incredible." She snapped, before adopting a mocking tone. "Whazza conrict?" After a small pause, Sarah sighed. "It's someone who does something really bad and gets caught." Tricia's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Are you a con-rict, Sarah?" The little girl asked, in her childish drawl.

"Con_vict, _and no." The older girl responded grumpily, before leaning back in her desk chair, eyes narrowed in thought. The little girl, only five, bored quickly with her sisters silence. Hopping her step-sisters bed, she strutted quickly over to the desk and attempted to see Sarah's laptop screen.

"Eng-go-lish pari-ud four..." Tricia sounded out slowly, squinting as she tried to see the words.

"I mean, seriously, who does he think is?" Sarah suddenly burst out, throwing her arms up. "The moment detention ended, he went flying out the door, like a bat outta hell."

"Maybe he hadded something to do, Sarah?" Tricia proposed, watching her step sister curiously. Sarah snorted at this idea.

"No, I know where he was going." She snarled, leaning forward and glaring at her laptop.

"Where?" Tricia asked, after a moment.

"To little miss prefect's house, that's where!" Leaping to her feet, Sarah began to pace. "She makes me so angry!" letting out a crude laugh, she stopped and leaned against the back of her chair. "_Oh you poor thing, Connor!" _She began in a high pitched tone, clasping her hands together in front of her. "_Stuck with such a mean, horrible girl! Let little ole Alli kiss away your tears, my snuggly poo!_"

With that, the girl slammed her laptop close, gathering it quickly under one arm, and stormed off.

A few moments passed, before Tricia let out a small whine. "Mommy, I'm hungry!" She wailed, before turning and waddling off towards the kitchen.

_- - **x** - -_

It was the saturday after her detention. Dolly skipped through her neighborhood, humming a child's tune to herself. "Step on a crack, and you'll fall and break your back!" She hummed underneath her breath, as she hopped childishly around the side walk, avoiding any and all cracks. The great outdoors were her playground; from swimming to climbing, Dolly could never get enough.

"Well, hello there mister tree!" Twirling to a stop, Dolly gazed joyously up at a beautiful apple tree; with several apples glowing a ripe red color. "I think I shall have one your apples, I shall!" Using the nearby fence as leverage, the girl climbed up slightly, reaching for one of the low hanging apples.

"Hey, Dolly!" A yelped escaped her, and she fell swiftly to the ground. Shaking her head, she looked up at the tree in wonder.

"You are a special tree!" She said, eyes wide. "But don't worry, mister tree! I won't eat your fruit, no no, not if you speak!" Why, Dolly was sure that'd be cruelty towards the tree.

"Dolly. It's me."

"Yes, I get that's you, tree."  
"... Dolly."  
"Tree."

"... Dolly!" Clearing his throat, Peter cocked an eye brow at the girl as she turned and looked up.

"Oh Peter!" She said, laughing. "That was you?" Sometimes, Peter feared for his friend's mental health.

"Yea. What are you doing out?"

"I was just at Sarah's house!" The girl announced proudly, hopping to her feet.

There was a pause. "And?" Peter prompted.

"Er, she told me the go the hell away." Dolly finished, rubbing the back of her head and laughing. "You know, normal Sarah and all."

"Yea. Normal." Sighing, Peter adjusted his foot hold on the fence, before resting his chin against the top of the fence. "So, is she plain out refusing to help make the film?"

"No, actually!" With a grin, Dolly climbed onto the fence once again, so she was eye level with Peter. "She said her house, tomorrow. Oh, and tell Spike and Connor, too, she said that."

The two teens stared at each other in silence.

"I don't have Connor's number. Do you?" Peter asked finally.

"Er, no. And I don't have Spike's either."

_- - **x** - -_

And so, the next day, after many frantic phone called and one too many google searches, the pair managed to contact the remaining members of their group.("High five!" Dolly had happily exclaimed.)

Sarah was actually somewhat astonished that the two freshmen actually managed to reach Connor and Spike. She was positive, when she told Dolly to tell them, that the girl wouldn't be able to.

It was with awkwardness that she opened the door to let in her least favorite groupie. Who of course, arrived early.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Sarah finally managed to spit out at Connor, who ignored her, making his way over to a fluffy recliner and plopping down.

"Have any of the others arrived yet?"

"Look around you, stupid." Snapped Sarah swiftly, as she leaned against the front door.

Rolling his eyes, Connor mumbled, "I was just asking."

"Yea, well, stop."

"I will."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Do that."

"Absolutely."

Glancing at the door, Sarah chewed her lip. Where were the freshmen, where was the creepy foreign student?

"Sarah." Great, now he wanted to talk.

"Though you were going to shut up." Connor continued, undeterred by her comment.

"Why do you hate me?" Knowing how cheesy it would sound, the boy followed up this question with another, "Why can't we get along?"

Puffing out her cheeks, Sarah, growled out her response. "Listen, retard, girls like me," she grandly pointed at herself, "don't hang out with nerdy saps like you. Got it?"

"Whatever, Sarah." The boy spat back, crossing his arms.

The doorbell sounded out just as the redhead was about to respond hotly, bringing both teens out of their reverie.

A few moments later, Dolly bounded through the door, Peter on her heels.

Oblivious to the atmosphere, Dolly began to pitch ideas towards Sarah, who immediately shot them each and everyone of them down.

_This is gonna be a long day. _Connor thought, glancing out of the side of his eye at the two girls.

_- - _**_x_**_ - -_

_- - x **N**ote_

_Yay for chapter two!__ My only chapter two in my whole collection of stories. :o I am utterly shocked that I actually wrote this without any major writer's block. I'll spit out the next part as soon as possible, but I think I'll try and make it longer. _

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter! Now, everyone else, review this chapter. ;)__  
_


End file.
